Miles on a Plane
by itmeansnothing
Summary: Summary – There’s not much to do on a plane. Liley One-Shot, AU as Miley and Lilly haven’t met, Warning this is an M rating for a reason.


**Authors Note – Hey, just a quick one-shot, I haven't stopped with 'Angel of Malibu' but this story wouldn't leave me alone. If you like this, I will write my other one-shot ideas. WARNING This is a M rating, You have been warned. If you want plot this isn't the story for you.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Miles on a Plane**

_16 hours to go, 16 hours!!! Argh!!! We've been in the air for 6 hours and I'm going crazy, whose idea was it to go to New Zealand? Oh wait it was my fault, I'm Hannah Montana it's a blessing and a curse, I have to lead two lives one as the international popstar and the other as a unpopular 18 year old student, no friends except the ones who live on the other side of the newspaper but there fans not friends._

Shuffling in my seat trying to get comfortable _who designed aeroplane seats? Was the guy 2 inches tall and he wouldn't of complained cos he'd be able to stretch out on it _I try again to get comfortable but its no use it would be better to take all the seats out of the aeroplane and give everyone a stick and if people get within the vicinity of your stick you can hit them plus it would be more entertaining then watching another Tim Allen family movie where its as predictable as Sunday coming after Saturday.

I've got the aisle seat, looking to my left I see my dad already asleep, _How in the hell is he asleep? How can anyone get comfortable in this? You wanna know what its like? I tell you, its like sitting in your chair at home and putting your hands on either side of your head and pushing really hard, don't stop don't fucking stop, then take a bag and breathe in your air over and over again._

_I've got to get up and get a bit of sanity back_, I head over to the dividing curtain and decide to walk to the tail of the plane and back, it will be alright I'm not dressed as Hannah Montana just plain old Miley, I walk looking round at the fellow sufferers, one guy in particular caught my eye, a skinny tall fella who clearly was very uncomfortable his knees pressed up against the chair in front while two larger people sleep either side of him drooling on his shoulders, his eyes screaming 'I'm gonna kill someone'.

I continue walking reaching the toilet cubicle and a small kid comes out who quickly shuts the door; my expression changes to a questioning look "What?"

He glances at me briefly "I wouldn't go in there, unless you have a match" I chuckle and continue walking.

I reach the tail of the plane and I see something in the last row of the plane, two empty seats and a blonde. _Whoa! She looks stunning, stunning? I've never called a girl stunning before_

"Can I help you?" a voice speaks up and I blink to bring me back to earth and I notice I have somehow made my way to the entrance of this girls row

"Er n-no, y-you enjoying the flight?" stuttering on my words

"Are you a flight attendant or something?" she asks

"No I'm just a passenger"

"Then why are you here?" a puzzled look on her face

"I don't know"

"Okay then, yeah it's a alright flight" still very confused

"Okay good, I'll tell the pilot" I turn embarrassed and walk quickly back to my seat at the front of the plane

_What the hell was that?! _

Every 10 rows I look back and see a blond head peering out of the row looking at me with a confused smile, I reach the curtain and quickly shut it, I sit down in my seat, and I glance at my watch _15 hours to go…argh!!!_

I wake up having an hour's sleep, to see the same blond staring at me "H-hello?" I ask while rubbing my eyes

"Follow me" holding out her hand, I take it; she leads me past the curtain and towards her row. Stopping at her row; I look around "Why have we stopped?" she then continues walking past her row to the toilet cubicle at the back of the plane, she opens the door "Get in" moving her head in the direction of the opened door "But I don't ne-" she interrupts "Just get in" I slowly walk past and stand in the small space she follows closing the door behind her.

She turns to face me, her body pressed up against mine due to the lack of space, looking from my hips to my lips, I bite my bottom lip when I notice what she's looking at, she licks her bottom lip, shifting her eyes to mine, her deep blue eyes burning with desire fill me with lust and a uncontrollable urge, her eyes fall back to my lips, the waiting is killing me.

She slowly moves her hips causing mine to move too, she brings her lips millimetres from mine, opening her mouth, I open mine, I feel her warm breath fill me, she slowly closes her mouth moving her hands to my waist slowly rubbing the exposed skin, her hips still dancing with mine, continuing her torture.

The constant feel of her touching and rubbing against me makes me burn with want and pleasure, a pounding desire coming from below to get this girl to feel me, a moan escapes me, its getting too much I need her right now.

Continuing her exploration of my body, she brings her hands up to my hair and brings her mouth to mine, my hand instantly go to the back of head and pull her closer deepening the kiss, her tongue against my lips I quickly grant access and her tongue meets mine, a rough battle for dominance ensues her tongue moving with mine, I moan feeling her hands move to my butt and giving them a squeeze, she goes to pull back for air but I push her against the back of the door never breaking the kiss my hands still in her hair keeping her in place, she moans into the kiss and I feel electricity go through my heart causing it to beat faster and harder.

One of her legs slip in between mine causing a load moan being released at the pleasure caused, she crashes our lips together stopping my voice from being heard, a hand goes under my shirt cupping my breast through the fabric of my bra, she pulls back from the kiss and lifts my shirt over head dropping it to the floor she dives to my neck licking and kissing the skin, reaching my pulse point she sucks and kisses hard to leave a mark, to warn others off.

She licks a trail from my neck to my bra kissing the fabric covering my hard nipples, her hands move from my waist to the clasp of my bra and with a flick of the wrists the offending material fell to the floor, she licks her lips hungrily and kisses my nipple, my hands make there way to tangle in her hair, she comes closer again and takes the breast in her mouth, her tongue playing with the nipple and the surrounding skin, I hold her in place never wanting her to stop, she does stop but only to change her assault to the other one again she licks and sucks the nipple while her hand plays with the other squeezing and touching.

She trails her tongue from the nipple to my stomach, she notices the moans when she kisses my soft smooth stomach and continues kissing and licking slowly going further down towards the top of my jeans her hands slowly feel down my back to my hips reaching the buttons she slowly pops one still kissing the exposed skin, she pops another and another until the jeans gently fall to the floor, she kisses through the fabric of the panties, my head snaps back "Oh god!" she kisses there again and I bite my bottom lip hard to stop the scream,

I look down at her "d-do it n-now p-p-please" I whisper soft and raspy, she pulls down the last bit of clothing.

She kisses my inner thigh moving closer and closer but ever so slowly, I buck my hips to get her to go quicker to the spot where I need her, she kisses my sensitive spot, she covers her mouth over and her tongue explores causing me to hit my head off the wall, arching my back pushing my hips forward for her to go deeper, I wrap my legs around her head, her cheeks pushed up against my inner thighs, making sure she cant go anywhere, she's slow then quick then slow each movement each sensation causing rippling through my body til they reach my mouth and groans and moans are released, she goes faster and faster, my hips begin to buck wildly, her hands squeezing my bare butt, she replaces her tongue with two fingers and lifts me onto the edge of the sink, I wrap my legs around her waist, her fingers going faster and faster, my vision begins to turn to white, I feel a hand reach the back of my neck and pull me into another deep kiss, another thrust and a explosion of raw emotions radiate from below up to my head "OH GO-MMMMMMH-MMH-MMMMMH!" my words become mumbled due to the hand covering my mouth, I slowly ride out my climax.

I'm trembling and shaking, my legs wrap tighter around her waist and I bring my arms around her neck pulling her close, still shaking, she lifts me of the edge of the sink and sits down on the closed toilet seat with me sitting in her lap, her arms wrapping around me, my head resting on her shoulder, my heart and breathing begin to slow.

I redress myself and we both clean ourselves up before leaving the toilet, _No-one is looking at us I'm sure I was too loud. _

We reach her row, I'm still shaking a bit, I go to leave but she pulls me down to her "Where are you going?" she sits in the window seat and motions me towards her, I lie down across the row resting my head on her lap, looking up into her blue eyes, her fingers play with my brown curls.

"So what's your name?" she asks

"M-m-miley" still feeling the effects of before "W-what's yours?"

"Lilly" kisses my forehead

"Well Lilly it was a pleasure meeting you" I glance at my watch _13 hours to go…fantastic!!!!_

**Authors Note- Thanks for reading hoped you liked it, if you did tell me by reviewing. Have a look at my other story too.**


End file.
